This Feeling Won't Go
by LEMONSKY4
Summary: But as I walk through the barrier of Platform 9 3/4 , I can’t help but hope that my 6th year will be the one. The year that I’ll finally catch Sirius Orion Black’s attention. Sirius/OC. Marauders Era.
1. Chapter 1: I Don't Have a Simple Answer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for my characters. The title and chapter title are from the song This is Your Life by The Killers. Anything else you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**

* * *

**

_-x-  
And the sky is full of dreams  
But you don't know how to fly  
**I don't have a simple answer**  
But I know that I could answer  
Something better  
-This is Your Life by The Killers_  
-x-

* * *

I, Elaine Rose Thomson, have always been on the rather shy and quiet side. But I'm not invisible or anti-social. I have amazing friends; Lily Evans, Victoria Harper, and Annette Baker. All of my friends are gorgeous, but I'm not an ugly duckling-you just have to really look for it. Lily, Annette, and Vic all wear make-up that complements their best facial features, and their hair actually cooperates with them. I on the other hand, usually wake up 15 minutes before the end of breakfast so I don't have time to dry my hair and it looks like a mess. I also wear no make up for the same reason.

But on the very rare (and I mean _extremely_ rare) occasion I get a chance to do my make up and hair, I look pretty. I _feel_ pretty. And a lot of people seem to notice it too. For example, History of Magic in my 4th year; I sat next to a good looking Ravenclaw. We never talked to each other, so I didn't really think much of him. Then on one of those rare days I bothered with my appearance, I walked into the classroom and placed my books on the table and just sat down.

I felt someone staring at me, and I looked up. The good looking Ravenclaw boy was staring at me as if he's never seen me before.

"What?" I snapped.

He stopped staring at me, "I don't think I've ever seen you around. You seem familiar, though. Have we met before?"

I just stared at him incredulously, "I've been sitting here. ALL. YEAR." I emphasized those last 2 words.

He had the courtesy to blush, "Merlin, I feel stupid. I'm sorry, it's…just that…you look really pretty."

"Uh, thanks, I guess," I said, but deep inside I felt a little insulted that I would have to get all dolled up for some guy to notice me.

I'm not suggesting that I'm some prude. I have had several summer flings with a couple of muggle boys from my neighborhood. Except they never felt right, and I know the exact reason why.

Sirius Black. Marauder. Hogwart's Notorious Player.

Sirius Black is a member of the Marauders, a group of pranksters that like to cause general chaos at Hogwarts. The other members are Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew. Since I hang out with Lily, I've have encounters with them all, but I'm not best friends with them. Out of all of them, I'd have to say that I'm the closest to Remus. He's so understanding and I don't know, you can just, trust him. We at first studied together in the library and then we became good friends.

Then there's James. I honestly don't know how we became good friends, but I'm guessing it was this one night that I went to the kitchens and found him all alone. We just talked – about everything and nothing. I guess we both earned an understanding of each other, and that let us to being really good friends. I know that James would cover for me, and Merlin knows how many times I've already covered for him.

Currently Sirius just passes over me without a second glance. Why? Because I'm not a big chested blonde that only has a few brain cells. He probably knew my name a while back, but now if you'd ask him, he'd probably have no idea who I am.

I've never told anyone that I've had a crush on him for who knows how long, because I don't want to admit that I'm just like every single girl that has fallen for him. If I told Lily about this- then all hell would break loose. She would be picking out outfits for me to wear so "Sirius would notice me!" and Annette and Vic would be arguing over what they should do to my hair and make up.

I don't want some guy to fall for me just based on my looks, that's shallow. I want them to fall for ME…Wow, I'm such a sap.

But as I walk through the barrier of Platform 9 ¾, I can't help but hope that my 6th year will be the one. The year that I'll finally catch Sirius Orion Black's attention.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the first chapter. What do you think of Elaine? Like the chapter? Hate it? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2:The Years Belie We Lived A Lie

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, Agatha Christie or Queen. I only own the OCs. Nothing more, nothing less.  
**

* * *

_-x-  
The years of care and loyalty  
Were nothing but a sham it seems  
**The years belie we lived a lie**  
I love you 'til I die  
Save me, save me, save me  
I can't face this life alone  
Save me, save me, save me...  
I'm naked and I'm far from home  
-Save Me by Queen  
-x-_

* * *

There have been several times when I have questioned the Marauders sanity, and this was one of those times.

They are planning their annual Halloween prank, and from what I've overheard, they are planning on topping last year's pranks. Let me tell you, The Mutant Candy-Corn Incident is something I don't want to go through again.

"Now, come on guys, we don't want anyone to get hurt," Remus said. "We don't want a repeat of last year."

Ah, I was wondering when Remus was going to say that. Last year, they _had planned _on charming the candy-corn to say, "Boo! Happy Halloween!" but they didn't get the spell completely right (they blame Peter), so the candy-corn still said "Boo!" but they also tried to bite your fingers off. I've still got some scars…

Anyways, I'm _'working'_ on my essay about the properties of Amortentia with Lily, Annette, and Vic in the Common Room during one of our free periods.

I felt rather content, eavesdropping on the Marauders while pretending to be doing my essay, and observing the hilarious facial expressions Vic makes when she gets stuck on a part of her homework. Annette was staring off into space, probably dreaming about _Alexander Wood._ She honestly needs to just ask him out and get it over with.

"Um, excuse me, are you Elaine Thomson?" a first year asked me.

I smiled at him, "That's me."

"Dumbledore wanted me to give this to you," he said as he handed me a letter.

I smiled and said my thanks before he scurried off to who-knows-where.

As I read the note over, I couldn't help but mutter, "_Why does he want to talk to me?"_

I looked up from the letter and saw three faces of concern staring back at me.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, Dumbledore's asked to speak with me," I said sounding utterly confused.

"Well, don't keep the man waiting! Off you go!" Vic said.

"Yes ma'am!" I said as I saluted her.

I quickly got up from my chair and hurriedly walked to the Headmaster's office.

-x-

"Ah, Ms. Thomson! Come in, come in!" Dumbledore said as Elaine entered the office.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Elaine asked as she closed the door to his office.

"Yes, I did. Please have a seat," he gestured to one of the comfy armchairs.

After she sat down, he spoke, "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but…"

-x-

Elaine entered the Common Room looking pale but her eyes were flashing in anger. She was gripping a letter rather tightly; it was probably the source of her anger. Lily, Vic, and Annette were in the exact same spot as she left them, except they were now laughing about something Vic had said.

"What's wrong, Elaine?" Annette asked, as she was the first person to notice that she had returned.

"What's _wrong?_" Elaine hissed as she walked over towards the table. "_This _is what's wrong!" She slammed the letter onto the table making everyone that was in the Common Room jump. She then stormed off to sit in one of the couches in front of the fire.

Vic, Annette, and Lily all winced. Lily was the one that usually lost her temper, but Elaine hardly ever got angry, and when she did it was the 'OH-SHIT-SHE'S-GOING-TO-KILL-SOMEBODY!-EVERYBODY-RUUUUNNNN!!' kind of temper. Lily's temper was more like 'I-am-a-redhead-I-have-a-temper-so-somebody-_MIGHT_-get-hurt'. Usually that somebody was James Potter, but he_ does_ handle it rather well…

Vic grabbed the letter and quickly started to read it. Once she started reading the second page, a frown started to form on her face. Lily quickly grabbed the first page from Vic's hand and started to read it with Annette looking over her shoulder.

Once they all finished reading, they all had grim looks on their faces. They then cautiously made their way towards the extremely angry Elaine, and sat down near her.

They all sat in silence, waiting for her to speak.

"They never told me that they were getting threats," Elaine whispered angrily.

"Are you saying that they led you to believe that everything was fine, but it clearly wasn't?" Annette whispered.

"Sort of," Elaine whispered back. "My father is a blood-traitor who married a muggle-born, I knew that they would have gotten threats just because of that, but I didn't know…" she trailed off.

"You didn't know that they were getting death threats," Lily said.

Elaine nodded. "I knew they were trying to keep me safe, but in reality it just put me in more danger," she said.

"How?" Vic asked, not really understanding what Elaine was trying to say.

"The threats, at least the really bad ones, started up near the end of fifth year," she said. "Since I had no knowledge of it, every time I left the house, I could have come home to some rather _sticky_ situations," she sighed.

The three girls couldn't help but shudder at all of the 'sticky situations' that plagued their minds.

"You would at least _think_ they would have hinted that there was a possibility of them going into hiding," Annette said.

"You would think so, but they didn't," Elaine looked at the clock. "We should get going, the period is almost over."

Lily looked at Elaine, "Are you sure you want to go to classes?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll survive," Elaine smiled at her, hoping that would stop Lily from worrying.

Lily just glanced at her one more time before sighing and shouldering her bag.

-x-

Staring intently at the Common Room fire with a blank expression on your face usually means you want to be alone, or on the very rare occasion you want somebody to come talk to you.

It was ten o'clock and I was in my pajamas, alternating between reading The Murder of Roger Ackroyd by Agatha Christie (one of my guilty pleasures. Lily has her trashy romance novels while I've got my detective thrillers) and staring into the fire.

Vic and Nett had Quidditch practice so they turned in early. Lily also went to bed early. The clock chimed the half hour and as if on cue, the Portrait Hole opened and I heard someone mutter, "Ouch, Padfoot! That was my **_bloody_** foot!"

_Padfoot._

I sigh. This encounter with the Marauders will either be a nightmare or a blessing in disguise. I was hoping no _praying _that it would be the latter.

I continue to stare into the fire while I wait for the Marauders to saunter their way over. I felt the couch dip, and I chanced a glance to my left. Remus was sitting next to me and James was sitting on my other side. Sirius was haphazardly sitting in one of the armchairs.

"I'm knackered. I'm going to go to bed," Peter said. "Night guys, Elaine."

"Good night Peter," I said calmly as I gave him a smile as he walked towards the boy's staircase.

It was silent for awhile; it seemed that everyone was listening to Peter's footsteps.

Once Peter's footsteps could no longer be heard, James spoke.

"What did Dumbledore want?" he asked.

"Been eavesdropping, have we?" I smirked as I looked at James.

"Actually during practice Baker and Harper mentioned it," Sirius said.

I looked at him and sighed. Way to go and ruin my triumphant moment. I took the letter out of my book and stared at it for a few seconds. I gave it to Remus who had yet to speak.

"Read it," I told him.

"Hey, why does he get to read it? I was the one that asked you," James said rather childishly.

"Because Remus is my voice-of-reason, that's why," I said slowly as if talking to a five year old instead of a sixteen year old.

I didn't even have to look at Remus to know that he was smirking. James pouted. How _mature_.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't worry, you'll get your chance to read it."

Sirius looked over my book. "The Murder of Roger Ackroyd…sounds like a rather morbid book," he said.

I blushed. "It's a guilty pleasure of mine. Agatha Christie is an amazing author," I said.

"What is it about?" he asked me, sounding genuinely interested. I was taken aback. Sirius Black _interested _in _reading _a _book_?!

"Here, read the back cover," I said as I handed him the book. I looked at Remus and he had a frown on his face.

He handed the letter to James and still said nothing.

James now had a worried expression on his face. Great, now I've got _two_ Marauders worried.

I looked at Sirius and he was reading the first page of the book. "You can read it if you want to," I said to him.

He jumped a little, as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't be doing. "No, you're reading it right now, I don't want to-"

I smiled at him, "Relax. I've already read it. I know what happens in the end."

Silence. You know, I don't think I've ever heard (_or seen for that matter_) the Marauders be this quiet before (well, except when they're doing some prank, but that's besides the point). It's almost _unnatural_.

James then handed the letter to Sirius, and he read it as well. There was now a grim look on his face now.

Sweet Merlin, I don't think I've ever seen the Marauders so solemn and well, serious! Oh, great. Now they're all staring at me.

I looked down at the ground. "They never mentioned that they were in danger," I whispered.

"Not even hinted?" Sirius asked.

I shook my head.

"They didn't tell you anything _at all?!_" James asked, he sounded a little angry.

"I knew that they were getting threats, they just hid the severity of them from me," I added.

"They could have gotten you killed because of that," Remus spoke for the first time. I could tell he was trying to control his anger.

I looked up at him, "I know. They were trying to keep me safe, but they inadvertently put me in more danger."

More Silence. For the love of everything that's holy, I'm starting to get really annoyed with these silences.

"I think Dumbledore was the one that persuaded them into hiding," I said as I stared into the fire.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Because usually what Dumbledore says is the best way to go, and you would be stupid not to listen to his advice," I said.

The room became silent. Okay, I am _not _going to be the one to break this next silence! I REFUSE! Okay, so I'm being over-dramatic, but come _on!_ Continuing a conversation isn't _rocket science_!

"What about you?" Sirius asked.

"What do you mean, 'what about me'?" I asked him, confused.

"What are you going to do during breaks, or when school's over?" he asked.

It was as if I felt all of the color drain from my face, "I-I don't know," I stuttered.

"I guess during breaks, I could stay here, but for the summer holidays…I have no clue," I said. "I don't even know if I'll ever see my parents again."

"Hey, don't think like that. Of course you'll see your parents again," James said. You would think that someone who has been chasing a girl for six years with no luck would be bitter. Hell, he has _every right _to be bitter!

"Alive? I don't think so. You very well know that usually people who go into hiding usually never come back," I said rather bitterly.

James opened his mouth to speak, but snapped it shut.

I sighed. "See? You can't even deny it," I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"It's late and we have classes tomorrow, I'm going to go to bed," I said to them all as I got up from the couch. I gave them all a small smile and then crept my way up the girl's staircase.

-x-

"There has to be something we can do," Remus whispered to James and Sirius once they heard Elaine's footsteps fade away.

James stared at the fire, racking his brain to see if he could do anything.

"She was right, you know," Sirius said softly. "About people who go into hiding never come back…"

Remus and Sirius exchanged a grim look.

James was still thinking when an idea came to him. He got up from the couch. "I've got an idea!" he said.

"What is it?!" Remus and Sirius said in unison. They both looked at each other oddly.

"All I need to do is send an owl, and then maybe, if they say yes…Then Elaine won't have to be alone!" James mumbled.

"Come on guys, let's head up to our dorm, and I'll explain to you my idea," James said as he started walking up the stairs.

"This better be good," Remus muttered to Sirius.

"Yeah, usually his ideas make perfect sense to him, but when he tries to explain it to us, it's _complete nonsense_," Sirius mumbled back to his friend as they followed their friend up.

"I heard that, and trust me, this one will work," James said.

Remus sighed, and muttered something about how a certain someone should use that excellent hearing in their classes.

"Oi! I pay attention in class…Sometimes," James said.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! This is a heck of a long chapter! I hope this chapter is a good as the first one!**

**Like it? Love it? Want to burn it? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3: Said I'll Always Be A Friend

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling or Rihanna. I only own the OCs.

* * *

**_When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'd be here forever  
**Said I'll always be a friend**  
Took an oath, I'ma stick it out till the end  
-Umbrella by Rihanna

* * *

_

A lot of people say that I look like my father, but I tend to disagree. Okay, so I inherited his dark brown hair and eyes, but that's basically where the similarities end. Oh, wait, I inherited his temper, and his loyalty (in some cases my mum calls it stubbornness). He also is a great cook, and that seems to have rubbed off on me, which is something not very many people know about. Okay, so I guess my personality is very similar to my father's.

But those people, who say that I look like my father, usually haven't seen my mother. I'm built the same way she is; I've got the same nose, mouth, and jaw line. I inherited her love of reading, and her passion for healing. Yes, I want to be a healer when I get out of Hogwarts and into the real world.

I sigh. It's been about a week since my parents have gone into hiding, and thoughts of them have randomly popped into my head. For example, a couple of nights ago dessert was treacle tart. It reminded me of the time my mum tried to make it, but she somehow burned it and it had to be thrown away. It was just the little things that would spark the memories, and I've thought of memories that I had almost forgotten. Is there something _wrong_ with me? Shouldn't I feel…I don't know, more _scared? Hysterical? Worried? _It just seems that I'm way too calm for a person that would be in this situation. Ugh, sometimes I really hate emotions.

Except that's not what's been really bothering me – I'll be lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling and there's only _one _question plaguing my mind.

_What about me?_

I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Where do I go? Do I go into hiding with my parents during breaks? No, that would be too risky. What about the summer holidays? I don't want to live alone. Merlin. I don't think I've _ever_ had that many questions swirling in my head at once, and they were only triggered by one question.

"Elaine? Are you done in the bathroom?"

I brought myself back to reality, which would be the sixth year girl's bathroom, and realized that I should probably head down for breakfast.

"Sorry about that Vic, I was having issues with my hair," I half lied. It was true, before I started thinking about my parents, I was having hair troubles. I just lied about how _long _it took me to make my hair decent.

Vic smiled at me, "I'll meet you in the Great Hall, yeah?"

"Yep, sounds good to me," I said as I slipped on my trainers. It was a Saturday morning and I had on a red polo and my favorite pair of jeans. My hair was somewhat cooperative earlier and I managed to get some red ribbon in my hair.

I did a quick once over in the full length mirror, and satisfied that I looked presentable, I made my way down to breakfast.

-x-

"So she has no idea whatsoever that you're doing this for her?" Remus asked.

"None whatsoever," James said.

"And when should it arrive?" Peter asked.

"Today at breakfast," James answered. They had asked him those two questions over and over since the night before. It was starting to get extremely annoying.

"Alright, now that we've got that covered, let's head down to breakfast," Sirius said.

-x-

I was happily munching on some bacon when the owls came in. I wasn't expecting any mail from anyone, so I was surprised when an owl swooped down towards me and stuck out its leg for me.

"Hmm, well this is certainly interesting," I mumbled as I took the letter from the unknown owl. It was addressed to _'Miss Elaine Thomson'_ so it was definitely for me.

"Who's the letter from?" Lily asked as she scanned her copy of _The Daily Prophet_.

"I have no idea," I said. I slowly opened it and started to read.

_Elaine,_

_Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Mrs. Jane Potter. My husband is a close friend of your father and we were certainly surprised to find out that they went into hiding. My husband never expected it. When my son James informed me of your situation, I managed to send a message to your parents via Dumbledore, and they whole-heartedly agreed. We, as in my husband, James, and I are inviting you to spend the holidays with us. Even if you decline our invitation, you will always be welcome at our home._

_Sincerely,_

_Jane Potter_

_P.S. Please send James and Sirius my love and tell them they should be on their best behavior…But that would be like telling a brick wall to do the can-can…Impossible. I give you my permission to knock their egos down a couple notches if they become unbearable. _

I felt tears well up in my eyes, and I couldn't help but smile at what Mrs. Potter wrote. I looked up and searched for where the Marauders were sitting. They were a couple of seats down from where I was sitting, and I could tell they were trying to act inconspicuous, but they were failing miserably. Remus was opposite of James and was reading a book with Peter next to him. Sirius was sitting next to James and had his 'girl of the week' sitting beside him.

I quickly got up from the bench and walked towards them, letter still in hand. I ignored the calls from Lily and walked up to James Potter.

"James Potter, you never cease to amaze me," I said to him. He turned around and looked at me.

"I do?" he asked me with a smile.

I smiled back, "You didn't have to do this," I told him quietly.

"I wanted to, and besides, what are friends for?" he said to me.

I had been restraining myself, but when he said those words I couldn't stand it any longer. I gave him a hug. I knew I probably had thrown him off guard, but he quickly recovered. I released him from my death grip and was going to hug Sirius, but his 'girl-of-the-week' had his arm in a death grip and the cold stare she was giving me made me unconsciously back away.

Instead, I flashed him a smile, and I looked at Remus and Peter. Peter was absolutely beaming with happiness, and Remus had closed his book and was smiling at me.

"I would hug you right now, but there's a table and too many breakfast foods in the way," I said as I stood there.

"No problem," Remus said amusedly.

I looked down the table and saw Lily, Annette and Victoria staring at me, confused. I just smiled back at them and turned towards the Marauders.

I cleared my throat, "So, I'm just gonna…yeah," I said awkwardly.

"Hey, sit with us," Sirius said as he and James scooted over so there was room for me.

I just stared at them incredulously. James Potter and Sirius Black _always _sit next to each other. Not even their significant other would sit in between them. The only person that would sit between them would probably be Lily, but since that probably won't happen for another century, I was absolutely confused.

I was going into uncharted waters, no, uncharted _Marauder _territory. I don't even know if this is a good or bad thing.

I quickly recovered from my shock and said warily, "Okay."

I sat down between James and Sirius and looked across the table. Peter was still beaming and Remus was now smiling broadly. I wondered what they were so happy about.

"Good morning Elaine, nice of you to join us," Peter said before he grabbed a piece of toast.

I looked at the four boys. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all have a bond that people would _kill _to have. They all have one attribute that balances each other out. James is the funny man, Sirius is the lady's man, Remus is the smart one, and Peter is the supportive one.

They're such a tight-knit group, practically _brothers_, and they allowed me into their group. They'll be there for me, cover for me, and I knew that they would risk their lives trying to protect me, if it ever comes to it. Now that I think about it, I would try to protect them, no matter what.

I couldn't help but smile as I realized what this meant. I chanced a glance at Sirius' 'girl-of-the-week' and I smiled broader as I noticed the grumpy look she had on her face. My mood lifted even higher, if that was possible, knowing that I had one-upped that tart.

I unofficially became a member of the Marauders and the only worry on my mind was if they'd ever try to prank me.

* * *

**A/N: That's chapter 3! What do you think? What's your favorite part of this story so far? Let me know! Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: I Dont Wanna be a stupid girl

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling or P!nk. I'm just having some fun. :)

* * *

**_-x-  
__Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girls  
Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, **I don't wanna be a stupid girl**  
-Stupid Girls by P!nk  
-x-

* * *

_

"Elaine, you've been hanging out with the Marauders a lot lately," Lily said while she was working on her charms homework.

Elaine looked up from her textbook, and stared at one of her best friends.

"You're right Lily, I have," she said quietly.

Lily placed her quill down on the desk. "Why, Elaine? One moment you were hanging out with us like always and then the next you were spending all your time with them. Is it something we said or did? Because you could have just talked to us about it and we would have figured it out," Lily started to rant.

"Lily, don't think like that! You didn't do anything wrong," Elaine said. She then explained to Lily what James had done for her.

"He did that for you?" Lily asked incredulously.

"Yeah, he did," Elaine said quietly.

The two Gryffindors remained silent.

"Hey, it's Hogsmeade weekend, why don't we hang out the entire day. You know, a girl's day out?" Elaine suggested.

Lily smiled.

"Of course, it'll be just the four of us," Lily said happily.

"Excellent, I really need to go to Honeydukes to stock up on some chocolate," Elaine said.

The two girls went into a comfortable silence, both glad that they were planning on spending more time together.

"Can I see the letter?" Lily asked.

"Sure," Elaine said as she pulled out the letter in question from her book bag.

While Lily started to read the letter, the Portrait Hole swung open and Annette hopped in with the biggest smile on her face.

Once the portrait closed, Annette started to jump up and down like a child that just got told that they could have second-helpings of ice cream.

Elaine looked at her friend amused.

"What's got you in such a pleasant mood?" she asked.

"I, Annette Baker, have a date with _Alexander_ _Wood_ this weekend!" the brown-eyed girl gushed.

Annette Baker, a chaser on the Gryffindor House team of medium height with short blonde curly hair, was a knockout. She had caught the attention of several boys, but she only had eyes for one guy.

Alexander Wood, a seventh year Gryffindor and former Team Captain (he decided to step down to focus more on his studies), was the object of Annette's affections ever since third year. He had brown hair and blue eyes, as well as a Scottish accent that would make any girl melt. In fact, his son Oliver Wood, would look exactly just like him, except he would have brown eyes.

Elaine stood up from her spot and quickly made her way towards her friend. She knew how important this was for Annette, seeing as she had liked him for three years, but she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at the fact that she wouldn't spend time with one of her best friends.

"Oh my gosh, Annette! Tell me all about it!" Elaine said.

"Well, I was sitting in the courtyard, since it's an extremely nice day, and he came up to me and we just started talking. I don't know how long we were talking, but then he just asked me," Annette said excitedly.

Then Victoria walked into the Common Room and was absorbed into the excitement as well.

Victoria Harper, a chaser on the House Team as well, was the tallest of the four girls with long pin-straight dark brown hair.

"Vic, got any plans for the weekend?" Elaine asked, planning on asking her to spend Hogsmeade with her and Lily.

"Actually I do, I'm going to Hogsmeade with Matt," Victoria said as she referred to her boyfriend of one year, Matthew Davies.

Matthew Davies was a seventh year Ravenclaw that was on Ravenclaw's reserve team. He had wavy brown hair with hazel eyes, and he too was tall.

Elaine mentally slapped herself. She should have known that Victoria and Matt were going to go to Hogsmeade together.

Victoria looked down at her watch and swore. "Annette we're late for practice!"

Annette and Victoria ran out of the Common Room with lightning speed towards the Quidditch Pitch.

Elaine sighed and sat down on one of the red couches, mulling over the fact that her planned girl's day out would only be with Lily.

Meanwhile, during this whole fiasco, Lily had been rereading the letter over several times with a look of shock on her face.

"Merlin, _I've been so blind_," Lily muttered to herself. A flood of emotions spread through her, but the most prominent emotion was confusion regarding James Potter.

-x-

"Sirius Black, don't you _even dare,_" Elaine said as she located what Sirius was staring at the next day during breakfast.

"Why the bloody hell _not?"_ he asked as he turned to stare at Elaine.

"Because Izzy isn't interested," she said rather testily.

She was referring to Isabel Richardson, a fifth year Ravenclaw that had dirty blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Elaine and Isabel were friends, and Elaine knew that Isabel wouldn't give Sirius the time of day.

Sirius just shrugged and continued to stare at Isabel. James didn't even bother hiding his grimace, knowing that his best friend had always assumed that every girl would die to be his girlfriend.

"Sirius, I mean it. She isn't your type," Elaine said firmly.

"How would you know that she isn't my type?" Sirius asked, sounding irritated.

"Enlighten me, Sirius. Tell me, in all of your previous relationships, how long was the longest one?" Elaine asked pointedly as she arched an eyebrow.

Sirius didn't respond right away, but then said, "Three and a half weeks."

"Well, that's the reason as to why she's not your type," Elaine said.

"What do you mean that's the reason?" Sirius inquired.

Elaine felt her blood boil. She wished she could knock down that ego of his. Then she remembered what Mrs. Potter had said and she smiled evilly at him.

"Some girls aren't interested in flings, or better yet they would want someone that actually _cared _about them," Elaine said.

Sirius was about to protest, but Elaine cut him off.

"Contrary to popular belief, Sirius, there are some girls who have _enough sense _to not throw themselves at you because they know as soon as you get what you want from them, you will toss them aside and pretend they don't even exist," she said icily.

With that, she moodily stood up from the Gryffindor table and left to go to class.

The Marauders remained silent, each one not really knowing what to say, since what Elaine had said was painfully true.

"But then why do the girls keep throwing themselves at me if they know they'll get hurt in the end?" Sirius asked rhetorically.

Lily, who had been passing by them, overheard this and decided to put her two cents in.

"Because Sirius, the girls that throw themselves at you have the IQ of a rock," she said bluntly as she walked by.

Sirius was sent into a stunned silence.

* * *

**A/N: So there is NO excuse for how long this took me to update this! I had MAJOR writers block for this story, but hopefully it won't take so long to update this the next time around. :) I would really love some feedback, even if you just want to yell at me for not updating this story in so long. I deserve it. **


	5. Chapter 5: Are You Lost or Incomplete

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling or Coldplay. I'm just having some fun.

* * *

**_-x-  
**Are you lost or incomplete?**  
Do you feel like a puzzle, you can't find your missing piece?  
Tell me how you feel  
Well I feel like they're talking in a language that I don't speak  
And they're talking it to me  
-Talk by Coldplay  
-x-

* * *

_

Throughout the entire day, Elaine felt somewhat guilty for snapping at Sirius like that. She had been tired, and it had infuriated her to no end how Sirius believed that every single girl worships the ground he walks on.

"_You worship the ground he walks on," _the little voice inside her head said.

"But I don't throw myself at him. Besides, it made me mad that he thinks like that," Elaine thought to herself, trying to justify her actions, but was failing miserably.

"_Liar. You're just mad that he was looking at Isabel and not you," _the little voice retorted.

Elaine remained silent, as she knew that deep inside, it was true. Shaking all of those thoughts out of her head, she continued to feel guilty about snapping at Sirius like that.

If she had been in a better mood, she probably wouldn't have snapped at him. Oh, she didn't regret telling him that he went through girls like water, but she felt bad that she had just said that to win an argument.

Now she was mad at herself for loosing her temper like that. She sighed as she realized that she just needed to relax, and avoid Sirius for a couple of days.

She also realized that avoiding said Marauder would be quite a challenge.

Immediately after classes were over for the day, she went straight to the sixth year girl's dormitories. Once she carelessly dropped her book bag onto the floor, she launched herself onto her bed.

Elaine let out a deep long sigh.

Several minutes later, someone else entered the dormitory, and without even looking at them, Elaine could tell that they were in the exact same mood as her.

Deciding to see who it was, Elaine lifted her head up and saw Lily dropping her book bag on the floor and launching herself onto her bed. Elaine subconsciously noted that they had the same routine when it came down to when they are in a bad mood.

"Hey Lily," Elaine said as she sat up on her bed.

Lily just grunted in response.

"Tell me about it," Elaine said as she shrugged off her robes and loosened her tie.

Lily sat up on her bed, "Had a bad day too?"

"Yep," Elaine said as she walked over to Lily's bed and sat down.

Lily looked at her clock on her nightstand, "Dinner is going to start soon."

Elaine scrunched up her nose in distaste, "I don't want to go to dinner. I need some chocolate. Badly."

Lily looked pensive, "I could use some chocolate as well. Kitchens?"

"You don't even have to ask," Elaine said as she smiled and made her way towards the door.

As Elaine waited for Lily, the red head quickly discarded her robes and loosened her tie as well.

"Hogwart's Kitchens, here we come," Elaine said as she followed Lily out the door.

-x-

Once the girls got there, they politely asked the house elves to bring them some double fudge chocolate cake and some hot chocolate. They sat down at one of the tables, and waited for their food to arrive.

"So what's been bothering you?" Lily asked as their food had arrived.

"Boys," Elaine stated simply, not wanting to really elaborate on the subject just yet.

Lily nodded sympathetically, "Same here."

The girls made comments on how sinfully divine the double fudge chocolate cake was, and savored the dessert in silence.

"I-I don't know. I'm just so confused," Lily stated as she took a stab at her piece of cake.

"Confused about what?" Elaine asked.

Lily remained silent for a while, and then sighed.

"James," she said quietly.

Recognition spread all over Elaine's face. She nodded encouragingly at her friend.

"That letter that his mom sent to you changed my perspective on him. I know that the sweet and nice side of James Potter _does exist,_ but every time I'm around him he's arrogant…I just don't know what to think of him," Lily said as she looked up from her plate and Elaine could see the conflict evident in her best friend's eyes.

"I think you need to witness the sweet and nice side of James Potter, first hand," Elaine said.

"But, how?" Lily asked hopefully.

Elaine opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it.

"I'm not exactly sure," Lily looked crestfallen, "But, I think I'll figure something out."

Lily smiled at Elaine, "Thanks Elaine. I feel a lot better now that I've talked about it."

"I'm glad," Elaine smiled.

"So, who's the source of your boy problems?" Lily asked.

The smile immediately was wiped off of Elaine's face.

She remained silent, but then decided that it was now or never.

"Sirius," she said quietly, as she looked down at her plate.

Elaine didn't give Lily a chance to speak.

"I feel so guilty for snapping at Sirius today, and I'm mad at myself for loosing my temper in the first place, and I think I snapped at him in the first place was because he was checking out Izzy and not me. I never thought I would be the jealous type," Elaine said rapidly.

Lily remained silent, as she absorbed all of that information.

"You like Sirius?" Lily finally asked.

Elaine closed her eyes, but nodded yes.

Lily blinked, with a look of shock on her face.

"I had no idea. You hid it very well," Lily commented.

Elaine opened her eyes.

"Well, I didn't want anyone to know about it," she said quietly.

"How come?" Lily asked.

"I didn't want to deal with all three of your reactions. Most of all, I wouldn't have heard the end of it if I told you guys," Elaine said apologetically.

Lily smiled. "Yeah, I know what you mean, since we have been known to be terrors when it comes to each other's love lives," she said.

"Or lack of," Elaine interjected.

The two girls remained silent.

"What are you going to do about it?" Lily asked.

"Absolutely nothing," Elaine said.

Lily opened her mouth, but Elaine cut her off.

"You got to remember, Lily, I just yelled at Sirius that he goes through girls like water and then tosses them aside and forgets that they even exist. I yelled at Sirius this morning that some girls won't give him the time of day because of that. If I did anything now, I'd be a hypocrite," Elaine said.

"But wouldn't you be considered a hypocrite _anyways?_" Lily countered.

"I guess you're right. I'd still be a hypocrite either way," Elaine said.

Lily checked her watch. "Hey we should probably head back. Vic and 'Nette are probably looking for us," Lily said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Elaine said as she sat up from her chair.

"Hey Lily," she said.

"Yeah?"

"What's been said in the Kitchens _stays _in the Kitchens."

"Agreed."

-x-

Sirius Black had been distracted all day. Usually, the source of said distraction would be some girl's attractive body, but today it was the _words _of a girl that distracted him.

"_Contrary to popular belief, Sirius, there are some girls who have _enough sense_ to not throw themselves at you because they know as soon as you get what you want from them, you will toss them aside and pretend they don't even exist."_

He never really saw it that way, but it sort of made sense to him. After all, he didn't really put that much thought into each of his ex-girlfriends feelings when it came to breaking up with them.

But was Elaine true about what she had said?

He decided to ask his fellow Marauders on this right as they all were getting ready to go to bed.

"Do I toss girls aside and then forget they even exist?" he asked as he pulled on some flannel pants.

"I hate to say this Padfoot, but yes you do," Remus said as he neatly placed his sweater on his trunk.

"You go through girls like water," Peter said as he climbed into bed.

"How come no one told me this?" Sirius asked.

"We thought you were aware of what you were doing," James said as he yawned.

"Night guys," Remus said.

Peter and James grumbled in response, and Remus turned off all the lights, leaving Sirius standing in the dark.

"Well, I _wasn't_ aware of it," Sirius grumbled as he crawled into bed.

* * *

**A/N: So here's Chapter 5! And yay, it didn't take as long for me to update. *pats self on shoulder* Anyways, tell me what's your favorite part of this story so far, and as always, feedback is appreciated! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Clouds Are Marching Along

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling or Panic at the Disco. I'm just having some fun.  
To my lovely readers, I'm HORRIBLY sorry for the long wait.  
Enjoy.

* * *

**_**Clouds are marching along**  
Singing a song, just like they do  
If the clouds were singing a song,  
I'd sing along, wouldn't you too?  
-Do You Know What I'm Seeing? by Panic at the Disco

* * *

_

***Set in Sirius' Point of View***

A teacher can make or break a class. For example, Muggle Studies. This class _should _be fun and enjoyable, but it isn't.

It's as dull as dishwater.

"The person who flies the airplane is called a pilot," Professor Monotonous said.

For the record, his name isn't Professor Monotonous…It's uh, well...I honestly don't remember. I really should consider paying more attention in class, but I've got better things to do with my time. This class, just like History of Magic, gives me time to think. And since I know Remus pays attention, I can always steal his notes.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see James looking completely zoned out and is most likely thinking of none other than Evans, since she isn't here for him to stare at the back of her head. I bet if you asked James what the name of the professor is, he probably couldn't tell you either.

"A flight attendant is someone who serves meals and attends to the passengers' comfort during a flight," Professor what's-his-name droned on.

I swear, he must have asked Binns for some teaching tips.

I looked down at my watch and realizing that there was practically an hour left in class, I decided that trying to pay attention was a lost cause.

Gazing around the classroom, I spotted Elaine, who was half heartedly taking notes. She had been avoiding me for the past few days. I'm going to guess that she was trying to ignore me subtly but after she stopped sitting with us at breakfast, it became blatantly obvious.

What she had said really struck a nerve with me. After really thinking about what she had said, I realized that she was right.

I broke up with Tiffany yesterday. I've decided that it would be best if I didn't have a girlfriend for awhile.

Why I feel the need to prove myself to Elaine is beyond me. Maybe so then her opinion of me will change?

Because when she told me off a couple of days ago, I had a feeling that she was subtly calling me a _man-whore._

And I do _not_ want to be known as a man-whore. Playboy is acceptable, but man-whore is NOT.

The bell rang and everyone quickly left the classroom as quickly as possible.

"I'll meet you up in the Common Room, Prongs," I said to him as he walked up to me. He followed my line of gaze and understood immediately.

I was going to talk to Elaine.

-x-

"Hey Elaine, wait up!" I said to her. She was several feet ahead of me. Damn, this girl can walk _fast._

I saw her tense up, but she stopped and waited for me. I ran up to her, and I commented on how fast she can walk but she was cold and somewhat distant.

I coughed awkwardly and ran a hand through my hair. I gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sirius?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, sounding a little impatient.

"Right, I just wanted to let you know that you were right," I said, swallowing my pride.

Elaine's face softened and she gave me an apologetic smile.

"I never meant to yell at you like that. I was in a bad mood and I just snapped," she said sincerely.

_But does she think that I'm a man-whore? That's the million galleon question._

"And I think I insinuated that you're a man-whore, Sirius, You're not one," she said.

I smiled at her, and she smiled back. She then slowly turned around and continued walking.

"So we're cool, yeah?" I yelled after her.

I heard her laugh- it was quite a nice laugh.

"Yes, Sirius we're cool," she replied.

I sauntered my way back to the Common Room, in quite a good mood.

-x-

"So Sirius and Elaine sorted out their differences?" Victoria asked at dinner that evening.

"Yeah, they did," Lily said as she watched Elaine sit in between James and Sirius, laughing at what Sirius had said.

"You know," Annette said starting at the two closely. "They would make a cute couple."

The three girls remained silent.

"You're right, Annette. They look good together," Lily said with a knowing smile.

Victoria nodded her agreement.

Elaine unknowingly gained the approval of her dating Sirius, but only one of her three friends knew that she actually wanted to _date_ him. She wasn't planning on sharing this little bit of information with Annette or Victoria.

She'd have to talk with Elaine about this.

-x-

Elaine walked into the library the next day, searching for a certain sandy haired boy.

She found him sitting alone reading a book. Perfect.

She sat down across from him and waited for him to look up from his book.

"Remus," she said once he looked up.

"Elaine," he said, closing his book. Now she had his full attention. She smiled at him.

"Tomorrow is Hogsmeade," Elaine said rather vaguely.

"Yes," he nodded, unsure where this conversation was going. He knew that she just wasn't here to remind him that tomorrow is Saturday.

"I need you to help me prove to Lily that there's a kind and sweet side to one James Henry Potter," Elaine said bluntly.

Remus blinked, and then nodded.

"What do you have in mind?" he said as he leaned back in his chair.

-x-

Ten minutes later, Elaine had fully informed Remus with her plan. He was impressed, but there was one thing that was missing.

"I hate to break it to you, but how are we going to distract Sirius? He always brings out the arrogance in James," Remus said.

"Leave Sirius to me," Elaine said, sounding much more confident than she felt. She was nervous about spending the majority of her Saturday with Sirius at Hogsmeade. Alone.

Remus gave her an encouraging smile. "Then all we have to do is set our plan into motion," he said.

"Yep. Let's hope this works," Elaine said before she said her goodbye and left the library.

"Merlin, I hope this works," Remus said as he too, left the library.

* * *

**A/N: This must be the slowest moving story on the face of the earth. I'm terribly sorry about that. Reviews are appreciated, even if you wanna complain to me about how FREAKING LONG I took to update this. I don't mind, really. :) I deserve it. **


End file.
